


Welcome Back

by SweetPotato



Series: Big Red Cheese and the Baby Bat [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Billy is 19, Billy is a Pure Bean, Damian is 17, Damian is the Devil, M/M, Teenage boys just be horny, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Billy comes to visit Damian after a week long vacation.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> YO! A fic a day? Who am I and why have I suddenly become a writing monster? Anyway I know these are gonna be out of order in the collection, but this fic takes place before Half as Bad, and is what led up to them talking to Bruce.

 Damian heard the knock on his window and turned to look at who he already knew was there. He gave a smile smile as a greeting as he closed his laptop and walked over to open up the window for his boyfriend. 

"Hey babe, you look nice today." Batson said as he climbed in, nearly falling over his own long limbs.

Damian looked down at his clothes, he was just wearing dark jeans and a black button up, he shrugged and said, "I look nice everyday."

Billy laughed, "Yeah, you really do." he leaned down to give Damian a peck on the lips, but as he was pulling away Damian wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him back in. Damian deepened the kiss, Billy followed his lead and put his hands on the others hips, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Did you miss me that much? I was only gone for a week." he teased when they broke away for a moment. Billy had gone on a vacation with his foster siblings, and ran to visit Damian as soon as he got back.

"Maybe." Was all Damian said as he pulled him in again, now walking him backwards until the backs of his knees hit a chair in the corner of the room. Damian backed off for a moment to shove him down by his shoulders into the chair. He enjoyed the look of surprise on the others face when he braced his hand on his shoulder and pulled his knees up onto the chair to get seated into his lap.

"Wow, Dami..." Billy took him by the back of the head and brought there lips together again. His body was buzzing with electricity at the physical contact, the feel of Damian's rough fingers caressing his neck, the solid weight of him on his legs. They made out like that for a while, making small noises into each others mouths. Then Damian scooted forward and Billy gasped.

"Wait, I-" Billy tried to catch his breath, lightheaded from the lack of air, and well, arousal.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I waiting?" Damian rolled his eyes.

"Er well, because I don't want us to go to far, and I'm, uhh." Damian smirked and rolled his hips, sparks coming up his back from watching Billy gasp and close his eyes.

He leaned in close to Batson's ear, "And you're hard?" Damian asked in a low whisper.

"Frick, Dami, please don't do that." He swallows, looking at the ceiling. Damian still thought it was endearing that he rarely actually cussed.

"Why, too tempting?" He was still whispering, and he followed the question with a kiss under his ear.

"Of course it is, now come on, knock it off." He pushes Damian lightly by his shoulder. Damian huffed.

"Fine, I will respect your idiotic request." By that he was referring to when Billy told him he didn't want to have sex until Damian was 18, "Even though it'd be fine with parental consent..."

"Babe, we've been over this, both of your parents are really scary." Damian rolled his eyes again.

"So your saying I am not desirable enough to risk getting hit with a baterang? Got it." Still seated on Billy's lap he folded his arms in a pout. Billy sighed and put his hands on Damian's sides.

"Don't bait me like that, you know I think you are like all kinds of hot with your spiky hair and abs." Damian scoffed, "Honestly I'm still in shock that someone who looks like you would be mad to not be able to get your hands on all of _this._ " He gestures to himself. Damian squints his eyes, he remembers the talk they had about being honest and decides to share something embarrassing.

"Billy, you are very attractive, so much so that I spent the past week ogling at that one snapchat you sent me," He's referring to the one he sent in the morning of himself shirtless in bed smiling into the sun, "I laid in bed that morning, looking at it, at you, and attempting to imagine how my hands would feel on your bare skin, or how my tongue would feel on your chest and neck." He bit the inside of his lip, looking down at Billy, whom looked equal parts aroused and scandalized.

"That may have been the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me like, ever." He groaned in frustration, "But no! We have to wait!"

"Or you could ask my dad for parental consent." He brought up again. Billy seemed to think about it for longer this time.

"Do you really think he would give it?"

"I would say it's an eighty percent chance of him consenting."

"Those are pretty good odds."

"They are, will you do it?" Billy sighed, thinking about the last time he worked with Bruce and saw him punch the shit out of some thief. Literally, like he hit the thief so hard he shit himself.

"I'll do it, for you."

"It's for you too, you know." Damian pointed out, placing his hands on Billy's chest, "Until then, can we at least make out with our shirts off?" Batson sputtered.

"No, no, noooo, I'm a nineteen year old boy babe, and my willpower will only get me so far." he told him, hands moving frantically. Damian had expected as much.

"Very well then, in that case I need to excuse myself to the bathroom. I don't think I can sit through a movie in this condition." Damian smirked when Billy's mouth hung open, "Feel free to take care of yourself in here while I'm gone, tissues are next to the bed." And with that Damian hopped off his lap and spared him a wink before entering the bathroom. Damian felt a strange bit of pride swell up in his chest when he herd fumbling behind the bathroom door, his mother was always a skilled seductress, and his father a pretend playboy, maybe riling people up was in his genes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I live for comments <3


End file.
